The Vision of Arendelle
by Bookworm452
Summary: The Trolls interrupt Elsa's after coronation party with troubling news of the fate of Arendelle, their simple solution? For all of the guests, and Kristoff, to watch Grand-Pappie's vision. Also features Rapunzel and Flynn/Eugene due to their camero appearance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So really wanted to try my hand at a watching the movie fanfiction because I like them and there isn't many of them. My new favourite movie is Frozen so I thought 'why not?' and I'm considering doing other watching the Disney movies like Tangled, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Narnia, Lilo and Stitch and maybe other movies like Hotel Transylvania and watching Pretty Little Liars season 1, maybe a watching the first couple of seasons of Winx Club and along with the first movie or something. I'll see how it goes. However, I hope people start to want to write these types as well!**

**Last note, happy new year! And obviously, there are spoilers for Frozen and also for Tangled. I own nothing. I hope the characters aren't OOC! Please tell me if they are.**

Anna beamed brightly as she heard her sister speak, although it took a second for Elsa's words to register.

"Hi me? Oh, hi." She said, stumbling over her words.

"You look beautiful." Her sister complimented her. ...What? Anna's brain searched for words, coming up fruitless every time. How long had it been since she'd probably seen her sister? Years? Or maybe a decade? She had no clue and she could make a great impression on her now, show her that she wasn't that nagging little sister anymore.

"T-Thank you. I mean you look beautiful-ier, more beautiful."

But all that came out was nervous babble. Great. Shocked, sudden gasps came from everybody else in the room. Oh, was that pimple showing? It better not be, she'd spent half an hour trying to pop it this morning!

Instead large rocks rolled through the parting crowd towards Anna and her sister. Demon rocks! Anna screamed and Elsa wrapped her gloved hand around her mouth.

"They're trolls." She told her. Anna nodded, blushing.

"I'm sorry." She muttered and her sister cast her a grin. The rocks unfurled into minute beings with grey bodies, elephant-like legs, stumpy looking arms and hands and mossy clothes decorated with glowing crystal necklaces. They all had small but bright, curious eyes and sweet smiles. Their noses and ears were considerably larger that made them out of proportion with their bodies, their hair seemed to be thick blades of grass. One of the trolls with pink crystals turned to the doorway and coughed. Nothing.

"Where is that boy?" She grumbled, turning into a rock and rolling out of the hall.

"Er..." Anna couldn't help but react.

The troll in the centre of the small group, one with many more crystals than the others (these ones, yellow), dark blonde mane-like hair and bushy eyebrows. A flowing cloak made of grass around his shoulders.

"Her son, he's not much of a people person." The troll grumbled in a low, old voice as the female troll came back in, walking this time and dragging a very human-looking person with her. A young man with blonde, shaggy hair and pale skin, his wintery mountain garb looking out of place in the palace in the middle of summer.

"I'm sorry about him, your majesty." The female troll apologised. "He can be such a handful sometimes."

"I told you, I'm not allowed in here." He said and the troll waved him off.

"He's your son?" Anna couldn't stop herself from asking as she inwardly cringed.

"Found him all by his own when he was young and-" The bright-eyed troll replied, getting cut off by the elderly troll.

"That's not why we're here, your majesties. I have news to deliver about the fate of Arendelle. Would you be able to get some chairs for everyone?"

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was sat down on the chairs from the dining room, that had been shuffled in, and Anna was sat next to a visiting princess with a spiky brown pixie cut. Anna remembered greeting her but what was her name again? It was a long, strange name but she couldn't remember. The young princess turned to her, her large green eyes were bright and freckles decorated her slender nose.

"Hi." She chirped.

"Hi..." Anna wrecked her brains for a name, any name. The young princess giggled.

"Rapunzel." She reminded her.

"Right." Anna said. "Anna. Of Arendelle."

"Corona. And this is my husband, Eugene." Rapunzel beamed, grabbing the arm of the young man next to her. Eugene smiled, obviously used to his wife's behaviour. He looked quite a bit older than her, shorter than some of the other men here but more handsome with short dark brown hair that fell into his light brown eyes when Rapunzel tugged on his arm and a scruffy dark brown goatee.

"Hey. I'd like to formally apologise for my wife's incredibly forward behaviour." He told them as Anna heard Elsa's giggle at the pair's behaviour.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Elsa greeted them but a question rose to Anna's lips as she remembered the one summer she had visited Corona with her father.

"Weren't you blonde?" The question burst from her lips before she could think of a more polite way to phrase it and Elsa elbowed her sharply in the side. Rapunzel blushed.

"It's a long story."

"A long, long, story." Eugene agreed with cheeky smile. "How long was it again, Blondie?"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Seventy feet."

"Huh?" Anna questioned, completely lost.

"I'll explain when we can talk." The brown-haired girl replied as the elder troll created a large glowing, rectangle in the air. Loud gasps came from the royal crowd.

"Sorcery!" The Duke of Weselton accused loudly.

"He's a troll. It's not sorcery!" Another male voice accused, the young man who the female troll had dragged in earlier placed his chair down behind her and Elsa and grumpily sat down on it.

"Don't want to be here?" She asked.

"Is it that obvious?" He replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, if you're going to be rude-" Anna started but was cut off by the elder troll addressing his royal audience.

"This magic will project a vision about the fate of Arendelle." He explained as the magic began to take form and the whispers echoing through the hall began to quieten down.

'_Male voices began to sing a Norwegian chant as beautifully sculpted snowflakes blissfully fell and spun. One particular snowflake glowed a pale blue as the word 'Frozen' was revealed, the snowflake in the middle of the 'o'.'_

"Frozen?" Anna whispered to Elsa who immediately 'shh'ed her, a look of pure fear written all over her face.

'_Everything slowly faded into ice. A blurry man walked across it and plunged his saw into the ice, cutting a line through it. Ice harvesters were hard at work, singing to pass the time as they cut off blocks of ice and moved it down to one another._

"_Born of cold and winter air_  
_And mountain rain combining..._  
_This icy force both foul and fair_  
_Has a frozen heart worth mining._

_So cut through the heart, cold and clear_  
_Strike for love and strike for fear."_

_A small, blonde haired boy and a baby reindeer walked alongside the towering men, a tiny piece of equipment over his shoulder, as he gave the reindeer a carrot. He took a bit before the young boy did.'_

"Oh, my God." Anna heard the boy sat behind her groan.

"Aww." She whispered. "Is that you?"

"So?" He shrugged it off.

"I, I was just asking." She replied.

"I would prefer it if you didn't."

"So you're an ice harvester?" She enquired.

"No, I was there for fun." He countered.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." She grumbled.

'_The men continued to their work and their song._

"_See the beauty, sharp and sheer_  
_Split the ice apart!_  
_And break the frozen heart."_

_The young boy skidded around on the ice for a moment before marching off with the rest of the men, a proud look on his face as his reindeer trotted off after him. _

_"Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!" The men sang and completely ignored the little boy, who was obviously struggling to lift his small block of ice of the water.  
"Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

Beautiful!  
Powerful!  
Dangerous!  
Cold!"

_The men worked into the night, gathering large blocks of ice with their tools and horses while the little boy still struggling to lift that single block of ice._

_"Ice has a magic, can't be controlled.__  
__Stronger than one! Stronger than ten!__  
__Stronger than a hundred men!___

Hyup!

_Born of cold and winter air__  
__And mountain rain combining!__  
__This icy force both foul and fair__  
__Has a frozen heart worth mining!"_

_The men worked through the night, the icy mountains lit only by glowing lanterns as they smashed at ice blocks with pick-axes. Finally the young boy managed to lift the ice out of the water, falling backwards with the weight of it._

"_Cut through the heart, cold and clear!__  
__Strike for love and strike for fear!__  
__There's beauty and there's danger here__  
__Split the ice apart!__  
__Beware the frozen heart..."_

_The men lifted their own blocks, of which there was many, onto their large sleigh that they all jumped onto and rode away. The young boy placed his block of ice onto his tiny sled and sat on it as the minute reindeer pulled it, chasing after the men, and into the Northern Lights._

"_Come on, Sven." The little boy encouraged._

_The beautiful blue Northern Lights lit up the vision as they swirled in the sky. But soon the castle of Arendelle became the focus. A dark room lit by the Northern Lights, glowing through the large window. A six year old white-blonde girl laid fast asleep in bed. A head of auburn hair popped up from behind the bed._

"_Elsa?" A small voice whispered."_

"No." Elsa said. "No." She repeated it louder.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked as she watched her sister begin to freak out.

"T-they can't show this." She replied.

"They are. What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, but they-they just can't, okay?" Elsa told her. Rapunzel edged her away around Anna.

"How about you and me talk? In private?" She asked and not giving Elsa time to reply, she escorted the queen out into the hallway, calling back from them to pause it until they got back.

"What's wrong?" The brown haired girl asked.

"I-I can't say."

Rapunzel smiled. "Sure, you can. Here, I'll say my secret first. I used to have seventy feet of magic blonde hair that glowed when I sing."

It worked, Elsa's freak out paused. "What happened?"

"Eugene cut my hair to save me. It goes brown when it's cut and it doesn't grow either. I've got this hair forever." She shrugged. "I'm glad it got cut. You have no idea how heavy seventy feet of hair is."

"W-what could it do?" She asked, a tiny bit of hope in her voice.

"Healed people, made them younger, that sort of thing." She replied sheepishly.

"I create ice and snow." Elsa admitted and a huge weight came off her chest. She'd finally said it out loud!

"Really? That's so amazing." Rapunzel grinned.

"Not really. I don't dare touch anybody or anything. My father always told me to wear gloves to stop it."

"Maybe it's time everybody knew? Me and Eugene won't let anybody hurt you. I can tell your sister won't and those trolls won't let anyone either."

"Anna doesn't know and you're about to see why." Elsa told her.

"People make progress, Elsa. Now, come on." Rapunzel said as she took her hand and led her back into the hall, where the vision started to play again.

'"_Psst." The young Anna whispered, climbing onto Elsa's bed. "Elsa." She started to shake her sleeping sister. "Wake up, wake up." '_

Laughter came from the adults in the room as Anna blushed and sank in her chair. Rapunzel whispered something to Eugene and moved her chair to the other side of Elsa. She took her gloved hand.

"It'll be alright." She whispered to the queen.

' "_Wake up." Anna continued to shake her sister._

_Elsa groaned, cracking open a single eye. "Anna... Go back to sleep."_

_The young Anna sighed and turned around; flopping onto her sister's sleeping form. "I just can't. The sky's awake." She complained dramatically. "So I'm awake. So we have to play."_

_The young Elsa peeked at Anna before shoving her off of her bed. "Go play by yourself."_

_The little girl landed on her butt and thought for a moment before smiling to herself and scrambling back onto her older sister's bed. She pulled one of Elsa's eyelid's open._

"_Do you want to build a snowman?" She asked and Elsa, now fully awake, smiled. The two of them ran down the stairs, Elsa 'shh'-ing her younger sister. The two of them ran into the ballroom and shut the door behind them._

_Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and spun her closer. "Do the magic," she giggled. "Do the magic." '_

"Magic?" Anna asked, turning to Elsa. She got no reply. Her usually-regal sister was staring at the floor with a sad expression. Rapunzel was comforting her, holding a single gloved hand. Murmurs filled the room.

'_Elsa made some hand movements and glittering blue snowflakes formed in her hands, creating a snowball._

'_Oh.' Anna said in awe, her young eyes wide with wonder.'_

Every single head, including Anna's, turned to look at Elsa who was still being comforted by Rapunzel. Silence echoed through the hall until Anna broke it._  
_"Why didn't I know about this?"

Elsa swallowed and looked up to meet her sister's betrayed eyes. "Dad didn't want you to know." She replied hoarsely, as she tried desperately to keep herself from feeling her sadness. "Y-you'll find out why." She hiccupped.

'_Elsa threw the snowball up into the air, it exploded into a million snowflakes that floated gently down to the ground._

"_This is amazing!" Young Anna cheered and giggled._

"_Watch this!" Elsa told her younger sister and she stepped on a snowflake. Some of the surrounding floor gained a layer of ice. The two of them glided along the floor for a second. The two of them began to make a snowman. It was oddly shaped with a peanut-like shaped head. Elsa turned to the snowman round to face Anna._

"_Hi, I'm Olaf." She said, putting on a deep voice and messing around the branch arms. "And I like warm hugs."_

_Little Anna giggled and clapped as she jumped off of her seat and hugged the snowman. "I love you Olaf."'_

"I remember that." Anna whispered to herself. But she remembered it differently... It was the middle of winter, in the day, in her memories... Why wasn't she remembering it correctly? What had happened? Had something happened to her?!

'_The two girls skated around the hall, with Elsa's abilities propelling them, as they laughed loudly. They slid down a large mound of snow as Anna giggled._

"_That tickles."_

_Anna landed in another large pile of snow, beginning to throw it around when she popped up. She jumped and Elsa smiled, creating another large mound of snow beneath her sister._

"_Hang on." She called._

_Anna kept jumping and Elsa kept creating mounds of snow to catch her until she started to jump too fast._

"_Wait." Elsa told her. Anna didn't. "Slow down."_

_Anna didn't. Elsa slipped on the ice and Anna jumped again. Elsa shot out another blast of snow to catch her but misjudged her aim, hitting her sister in the head and leaving her out cold. She landed on one of the snow mounds and slid down it. Elsa had a horrified expression and tears in her eyes as she stared at her sister for a moment before getting up and running to her. She picked up her head and rested it in her lap._

"_Anna!"_

_A single streak of white appeared in Anna's hair._'

Anna touched the streak unconsciously as the crowd in the hall muttered amongst themselves. This is what happened? She was fine! There was nothing wrong with her and Elsa hadn't meant it. She never would have meant to do anything like that – she-she wasn't like that!

'"_Mama! Papa!" The young Elsa cried out as tears poured down her face. She hugged Anna closer to her as thick ice began to spread around them, covering them entire floor and destroying Olaf before going on to coat the walls and ceiling._

"_You're okay, Anna." Elsa insisted, hugged her sister closer to her. "I got you."_

_The double doors were pushed open by the King and Queen. They glanced quickly around the room before the King's gaze settled down on his eldest daughter._

"_Elsa, what have you done?" He demanded, seemingly ignorant of his daughter's distress for a moment before the Queen noticed and ran forward, her husband closely following her. "This is getting out of hand."_

"_It was an accident." She replied, looking back down at Anna. "I'm sorry, Anna." She said, hugging her even closer. The Queen took Anna from her, gasping._

"_She's ice cold."'_

Anna stared at Elsa. She was still watching the floor. It was an accident, she hadn't meant it. Was this why her sister was isolated? Why? It was beautiful.

_The King stared at his youngest in concern. "I know where we have to go." He told his wife. He searched through his library for the correct book, skimming the titles until he found the correct one. He opened it to the page of a creepy-looking silhouette holding its hands out, an unconscious person before him with blue smoke rising from their head. A map floated out of the book._

_The King and Queen rode out of the castle on horses. Anna in her mother's lap, Elsa in her father's. Elsa left a trail of ice behind them as they galloped into the forest. The young blonde boy was riding through the forest, still on his block of ice, with the baby reindeer as the two horses came through in a mad dash. The young boy saw the ice, his face filled with wonder._

"_Ice?" He asked the reindeer, his eyes following the trail. He galloped after the ice trail on the small reindeer._

"_Faster, Sven." He encouraged him. He leapt off when they got to some large rocks and they began to climb them. They peeked over the rocks to see the King and Queen, Elsa and an unconscious Anna in the middle of the valley, filled with rocks.'_

Anna shared a glance with the blonde boy behind her before they both turned away.

'"_Please help." The King called out. "My daughter..."_

_Suddenly the rocks began to move and roll down the valley towards the four people. The young boy gasped and ducked his head down. Elsa clung to her mother. The rocks unfurled themselves, revealing them to be trolls with concerned eyes._

"_It's the king." One whispered._

"_Trolls?" The young boy questioned as the rock he was leaning on unfurled itself, revealing a female troll._

"_Shh." She told him, grabbing his collar and pulling him and Sven down beside her. "I'm trying to listen." She glanced them and hugged them closer. "Cuties. I'm gunna keep you." She told them. The elderly troll made his way to the King._

"_Your majesty," He greeted him before he took one of Elsa's hands. "Born with the powers or cursed?"_

_The King looked flustered for a moment. "Er... Born. And they're getting stronger." He replied._

_The elderly troll motioned towards the Queen, who bent down, so he could get a proper look at Anna. He placed a hand on her head._

"_You are lucky it wasn't her heart." He informed them. "The heart is not so easily changed. But the head can be persuaded." He said with some shoulder and hand movements._

"_Do what you must." The King told the troll._

"_I recommend removing all magic." He told him, taking his hand off of Anna's head and blue glittering smoke, formed memories in front of them. Anna and Elsa in the hall as Elsa pushed Anna off of a snow mound with magic became Elsa pushing Anna on a sled in winter. "Even memories of magic. To be safe." The memory of Anna and Elsa gliding along the iced floor of the hall became the two of them ice-skating. The two of them looking at Olaf changed to the middle of winter. "But don't worry, I'll leave the fun."_

_The troll curled the smoke back up into a ball and placed it back inside Anna's head. "She'll be okay." He told them, stepping back. Anna smiled in her sleep. The Queen hugged her daughter close._

"_But she won't remember I have powers?" Elsa asked him._

"_It's for the best." Her father answered._

"_Listen to me, Elsa." The elderly troll said, taking one of Elsa's hands. "Your power will only grow." He made a hand-gesture, blue smoke rising appearing in the air above them, a silhouette of a young woman creating snowflakes as two people watched. "There is beauty in it." The image changed to a giant, glittering snowflake. "But also great danger." The blue snowflake exploded into red._

_Elsa gasped, her eyes horrified and wide as she took in the red lights._

"_You must learn to control it." He told her. "Fear will be your enemy." Red, smoky figures leapt at the glittering blue one, destroying it as the smoke evaporated. Elsa gasped again, hugging her father tightly. He wrapped a hand around her shoulder and pulling her close._

"_We'll protect her." The King insisted to his wife before turning to the elderly troll. "She can learn to control it, I'm sure. Till then, lock the gates."_

_The large castle gates were slammed shut; a servant shut the windows as the King's voice continued._

"_We'll reduce the staff."_

_A woman shut another set of doors._

"_We'll limit her contact with people."_

_In Elsa and Anna's room, Elsa's things faded into nothing as a young Anna sat alone on her large bed._

"_We'll keep her powers hidden from everyone."_

_Young Anna jumped off of her bed and raced out of her room, down the hall to a room with blue patterning on it._

"_Including Anna."_

_Anna watched with hurt in her eyes, as her elder sister disappeared into the room and shut the door behind her, not looking at her. Anna's eyes grew wider and her breathing shallower as she tried to comprehend her sister's isolation. She looked down at her hands sadly, her lips beginning to twitch with tears.'_

Elsa ripped her hands out of Rapunzel's and ran from the hall, every single person looking after her. Rapunzel made to get up and follow but Anna shot up out of her seat, tears swimming in her eyes.

"I'll go." She told her and ran after her sister. She needed to help her but she also needed to confront her. She breathed deeply as she entered the empty. She had to be ready. 'Oh, this is going to be horrible.' She thought, wiping away her now-falling tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm still considering a watching Tangled fanfiction and a watching Winx Club fanfiction... Maybe The Bling Ring (2013)? If anyone is interesting in those, feel free to mention it in a review. Yes, I am aware that 'downtroddenly' is not a word – however, it is now!**

**With the conclusion of this chapter, I can officially say that this chapter and the previous makes it 18:30 minutes into the film. Feels a lot longer!**

Anna found Elsa, pressed up against the dining hall door, sobbing. Feeling nervous, she tucked an escaped strand of hair behind her ear as she stepped closer before she heard Elsa's voice... Then it became clear that Elsa wasn't talking to her.

"Why?" She demanded of someone. "Why are you showing everybody what happened? You said Anna shouldn't know."

"Times change, she would have found out eventually. Would you have kept her in the dark forever?" A low, gravelly voice replied. The Troll King!

"Yes." Elsa insisted. "Yes." She repeated for emphasis, as she watched her sister intertwine her gloved fingers almost uselessly. "I would have. It would have meant that she would be safe. She'd be safe from me." She said that last part so quietly it was almost to herself as she curled up into a ball, pressing herself further against the locked door as she rested her head against it with a dull 'thump'.

"It has become necessary for people to know. Can't you see how isolated you've become?" The Troll King asked. "You've been separated from people for far too long. If it continue on like this, you'll have a frozen heart and there's no turning back from that kind of cold. You can't mend a frozen heart, Queen Elsa."

Anna had heard enough. "Elsa?" She asked, more out of politeness then courtesy. She wasn't leaving this corridor without her sister.

"Anna?" Elsa raised her head silently, tears pouring from her ice-blue eyes. The Troll King looked at them both.

"I'll give you two sometime alone." He said, curling up into a rock and rolling down the corridor.

"Elsa..." Anna faded off, kneeling down into front of her sister. "It doesn't bother me. We were kids a-and it was my fault." She insisted. "I'm the one who wanted to play."

"I should have said no. I-I just shouldn't-" Elsa trailed off, staring at gloved hands.

"We were kids, we didn't know any better." Anna said. "We're both okay, nobody was seriously hurt. All okay."

"No, it's not. I'll just hurt somebody else."

"What makes you say that?" She demanded. "You are not a malicious, hurtful person. You'd never do that!" She stood up, brushing her dress off. "No, come on. Rapunzel's worried."

"I don't think-" Elsa began but Anna cut her off.

"If you don't, I'll just drag you there." She told her. "... You know, I always thought you had a thing about dirt."

When they re-entered the hall, a deathly silence fell. The glowing image was frozen. Anna dragged Elsa back to their chairs, practically throwing her sister down into hers. The prophecy began to play once more.

'_Snow was falling outside. A young Anna jumped and giggled in joy, running for Elsa's door and knocking._

"_Elsa?" She asked before beginning to sing. "Do you want to build a snowman?"'_

Oh, god... No! Fresh tears burned in Elsa's eyes. She remembered all of this. All the isolation and all the loneliness. A broken sob escaped her throat and Rapunzel grabbed her gloved hand. She looked at her. The young princess had a bright, encouraging smile on her face.

"Chin up." She mouthed.

'"_Come on, let's go and play." Anna continued, singing to the decorated door. She fell against the door, slipping down it in sadness. "I never see you anymore." She bent down, her eye peeking through the gap between the floor and the door. "Come out the door. It's like you've gone away."_

_Anna was playing with two dolls, in an extremely empty ballroom. Her two dolls had the same hair colours as Anna and Elsa. "We used to be best buddies." She sang, putting the two dolls together before her hands fell to the floor. "And now, we're not. I wish you would tell me why." She sang, laying down on the floor, staring up at the vast, domed ceiling._

_Anna was back at Elsa's door, trying to see through the keyhole. "Do you want to build a snowman?" She asked before pressing her mouth close to the door handle. "It doesn't have to be a snowman."_

"_Go away, Anna." Elsa's voice answered from behind the door. Anna's sadness was clear in her face, downtroddenly sad._

"_Okay, bye." She said, staring down at the ground as she walked away. A young Elsa was on her window seat, staring out at the world. Her eyes bright until ice spread from her tiny hands. Across the ledge and up the window. Fear lit in her eyes._

"_The gloves will help." Her father told her, slipping a pair of white gloves onto her small hands. He took one of her hands in two of his. "See? Conceal it-"_

"_Don't feel it." Elsa continued, looking proud of herself._

"_Don't let it show." The two of them said together._

_A nine-year old Anna skidded across the floor, her hair now longer and tied in braids. She stopped at Elsa's door and knocked._

"_Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna asked, excited._

"_Or ride our bike around the halls?" She sang, doing some kind of balancing act on her bike which proceeded to go down the stairs. Anna landed in the arms of an empty suit of armour. "I think some company is over-due."_

_Anna was running around the gallery, jumping off of the sofa's. "I've started talking to the pictures on the walls." She sang, flipping onto another one. She pointed at a painting of Joan of Arc, her sword raised. "Hang in there, Joan." She grinned. "It's gets a little lonely. All these empty rooms," She continued to sing, placing her feet on a grandfather clock and lying down, letting her braids stick out at either side of her head._

"_Just watching the hours tick by." She proceeded to click her tongue as her eyes followed the pendulum. _

_Back in Elsa's room, Elsa was panicking as she paced up and down. Delicate ice patterns decorated a corner of the room._

"_I'm scared." She told her hovering parents and put her hands out. "I'm really scared. It's getting stronger."_

_The King leaned forward. "Getting upset only makes it worse." He informed her soothingly. Elsa pulled her gloved hands away from him, looking terrified._

"_No. Don't touch me... Please. I don't want to hurt you." She added at the hurt look in her father's eyes as she gouged her mother's shocked reaction. The Queen placed her hand on her husband's shoulder as they both stared at their eldest daughter._

_Fourteen year old Anna slid past Elsa's room and stopped, looking back at the blue patterned door once more. Only this time, she waited a moment before lowering her head and walking straight by it.'_

Elsa let out a single tear and turned to Rapunzel.

"It really hurt me." She whispered. "All those years having to shut her out... It killed me."

"And now it hurts to let her in?" She asked. Elsa nodded in reply.

"We'll figure it out. All of us."

"What if she hates me now?"

Rapunzel gave her look. "Did she seem to hate you when she came to get you?"

"No..." Elsa replied slowly. "B-but what if she grows to hate me?"

"Don't let her." Rapunzel said. "I won't let you hate each other." She told Elsa firmly.

'_Anna ran to her mother's arms and grabbing her father by the waist, creating a group hug._

"_See you in two weeks." She told them brightly._

_Elsa stood at the bottom of the stairs, fully dressed in her gloves and floor length coat. She curtsied at her parents. She raised her head, her expression sad and mournful._

"_Do you have to go?" She asked them._

_Her parents smiled hesitantly at her._

"_You'll be fine, Elsa." Her father told her._

_Her parents climbed aboard their ship and set sail into the sunset until a furious storm attacked. The ship didn't manage to hold on for long as it was quickly swallowed and enveloped beneath the harsh, choppy waves that looked like icebergs._

_The funeral was quick; a black curtain pulled over their parent's portrait and a gathering for a rites reading at the graves. Anna, all dressed in black, walked alone down the dark corridor. Her heart-broken expression faced the floor._

_She knocked on her sister's door once more._

"_Elsa?" She asked before she started to sing again, to the door this time. "Please, I know you're in there. People have been asking where you've been. They say of courage and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you, just let me in. We only have each other."_

_She turned around, her back resting against the wood. "It's just you and me. What are we going to do?" She asked, still singing as she slid down the door in sadness and despair. "Do you want to build a snowman?" She questioned, a last resort to reach out to her sister – praying for some reaction, anything would be better than the silence that always greeted her now. She dissolved into tears when none came._

_In her room, Elsa was sat in the exact position on the other side of the door as she sobbed. Ice and frost covered everything in the room, a pattern of sadness, as snow hung in the air. She curled up further into a ball and rested her head in her arms. On the other side, Anna stared out of the large window as tears poured down her face before unconsciously mimicking Elsa by curling into a ball and resting her head on her arms.'_

Elsa burst into tears and wrapped her arms around Anna, squeezing her sister to her tightly. "I'm sorry." She choked out. "I'm so, so sorry!"

"It's okay." Anna whispered in reply, tears choking her. "You thought it was for the best... I get it."

"I should done something – I-" Elsa struggled for words.

Anna hugged her sister back. "Dad would have let you anyway."

The two sisters were unaware of all of the guests staring at them, even the Duke of Weaslton who's previous mutterings and murmurings of 'sorcery' and 'witch-craft' could have been heard until the funeral if the guests had listened carefully enough.

"...So any idea what'll happen next?" Rapunzel asked them as they separated. Elsa shook her head.

"Not a clue." Anna replied.

"I've got a feeling, I mean I don't know it's just a feeling that it might be today and what happened after it. The troll did say it was something to do with a prophecy or something... Or was that just me?" Eugene spoke up. The blonde man was looking at them all curiously, not saying a word.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel cried.

"What?" He asked. "I know I'm not that smart but-"

He cut off as Rapunzel pointed to her hair... Her tiara was gone.

"Oops." He added, revealing it and holding it out to her. "Old habits." He said at her look.

'_The vision turned to black before a bright summer sky faded in. Beautiful forest covered mountains and the words 'three years later'.'_

"That's today." Elsa sighed.

"So something was big and bad was going to happen today?" Anna asked.

"I bet it was something to do with me." She replied, staring at her glove covered hands.

"We don't know that." Rapunzel said, putting a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

'_Birds flew over the kingdom as nobles arrived in their huge ships and stepped onto the dock with their smartly dressed servants and guards._

"_Welcome to Arendelle." One man greeted the groups with a bright, beaming smile on his face._

"_Merci, beaucoup." A French noble replied._

"_Watch your step, please." He warned them. "The gates will be opening soon."_

_One young boy was trying to take his formal jacket off. "Why do I have to wear this?" He complained. His mother forced it back on him and led him to wear the may-pole was being put up._

"_Because the queen has come of age. It's coronation day." She informed her son, her hand motioning to the raising may-pole._

"_That's not my fault." The young boy grumbled. Applause came from the scattered crowd as the flower-and-ribbon decorated pole rose into the air._

_A young blonde man was getting some carrots out of his sled. A large reindeer hovered near him as he hid the carrot behind his back._

"_What do you want, Sven?" He asked before putting on a much deeper voice as the reindeer got excited. "Give me a snack." Returning to his normal voice, he said "What's the magic word?" as he revealed the carrot and Sven started to jump for it._

"_Please." He replied in the same deeper voice as Sven bit into it.'_

Anna looked at the young man who had now managed to get himself wedged in-between herself and Eugene.

"Don't say anything." He said grumpily as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"W-wasn't going to." She countered, glad he hadn't looked at her to see her blushing slightly.

'"_Ah," The young man said. "Share."_

_Sven gave him the other half of the carrot that he promptly bit into._

"_I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates." One man said._

"_And for a whole day." His wife added brightly as she handed him his hat. "Faster Percy." She grabbed his hand and led him away._

"_Ah, Arendelle." The Duke of Wealston said as he approached the bridge that led to the palace. "Our most mysterious trade partner." He continued, peering around and stopping in front of the bridge. "Open those gates so that I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches... Did I say that out loud?" He asked himself.'_

"Why that little-" Anna started to say but Elsa dragged her back down into her chair.

"Let's wait and see what happens. I'll talk to him afterwards or if he does try anything, I'll take action."

"Right." Anna said, tucking that same loose strand from earlier behind her ear. "That's why you're the queen... A-and not me. You're the diplomatic." She blushed and Elsa chuckled.

'"_Oh, me sore eyes can't wait to see the queen and princess." A Scottish noble said to his friend as they walked along the bridge. "I bet they're absolutely lovely."_

"_Aye." His friend agreed. "I bet they're beautiful."_

_A fast asleep Anna, laid with one arm partially over her head, a single piece of drool came from the side of her mouth. A stand of strawberry blonde hair in her mouth. The rest of her hair was stuck up and out of her head, a wild furious tangled mess. She was also snoring loudly. The toe-headed strand stuck out.'_

All of the nobles in the room laughed and even Elsa giggled.

"Oh, shut up." She told her grumpily.

'"_Princess Anna." Kai said from off-screen._

"_Huh? Yeah?" Anna asked sitting up. Her hair looked even worse – most of it was stuck up with a few odd clumps straight down. "Yeah?" She repeated._

"_Princess Anna, sorry to wake you." Kai stated._

"_No, no." She said, dragging the hair out of her mouth as she spat some pieces out; her eyes still closed. "No, I've been up for hours." She yawned, resting her chin on her hand and promptly falling back asleep – snoring once more. She jerked awake as her head fell down her arm. "Who is it?" She asked._

"_Still me, ma'am." Kai told her as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "The gates will open soon. Time to get ready."_

"_Of course." Anna agreed, stretching. "Ready for what?" She questioned, her eyes still closed and smacking her lips._

"_Er, your sister's coronation?" Kai said, confused._

"_My-my sister's carnation." Anna mumbled, her eyes slowly peeling open. Then she took in the view of her dark green dress, her eyes jolted open and she jumped awake. "It's coronation day." She said._

_She ran out of her room, finishing off her bun and grabbing her floor-length skirt as she ran down the corridor in excitement. She grabbed the hand of a servant carrying a silver platter and cover and swung her around._

"_It's coronation day." She repeated in excitement before running off down the corridor again into the dining room where a maid was opening a window. "The window is open." She sang in excitement before catching sight of another maid opening a balcony door. "So that's door. I didn't know they did that anymore."_

_All of the windows opened as servants brought piles and piles of plates through and Anna ran towards them, picking one up and placing it onto another servant's plate pile. "Who knew we owned a thousand salad plates?" She sang before running out of the room and down the hallway, giddy. "For years, I've roamed these empty halls."_

_She glided through the ballroom. "Why have a ballroom with no balls?"_

_She ran through into another corridor with a large, spiralling staircase. She leapt onto the banister and slid down it. "Finally they're opening up the gates."_

_As she landed gracefully, she neared a suit of armour. "There'll be actual, real-life people." She sang as she shook the metal arm of the empty suit which promptly fell off. "It'll be totally strange." She continued as she stuffed the empty arm into the socket, only the metal hand protruding; looking embarrassed. "Wow, I'm so ready for this change!" She sung as she ran to the window and watched a ship pass by before leaping out onto a swing and swinging back and forth. "Cuz for the first time in forever, there'll be music." She continued to sing as she raised the swing up into the light. "There'll be light. For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night." She sang as she started to swing again._

_She spun around a luscious garden, still singing. "Don't know if I'm elated or gassy but I'm somewhere in that zone." She continued, pressed a fist to her chest as though she was about to burp before spotting a mother duck with a few ducklings and spun over to them. "Cuz for the first time in forever, I won't be alone."_

_She bent down and cupped the bright yellow ducklings up in her hands. "I can't wait to meet everyone." She told them before gasping excitedly. "What if I meet the one?"_

_Back in the dining hall, Anna span into a curtain; wrapping it around herself like an elaborate dress and leaning against the wall; rolling her shoulders. "Tonight, imagine me gown and all, fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace... Ooh!" She yelped as she hit herself in the face with the curtain tie that she was twirling in one hand. She untangled herself from the curtain. "I suddenly see him standing there. A beautiful stranger, tall and fair." She sang as she stared at a bronze bust of a man's head. She grabbed a fan, opened it and began to flutter it next to her face as she neared the desert table that the bust was next to before her eyes lit up as she spotted a large pile of chocolates. "I want to stuff some chocolate in my face." She sang as she proceeded to do exactly that.'_

Elsa giggled as Anna's behaviour. She never changed. Anna gave her sister a dark look.

"I wondered where those had gone." Elsa whispered to her. "Some of the staff were going nuts about who had ate them."

'_Anna threw her fan away. "But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre." She continued as she picked up the bust and swung it around as though she was dancing. "Nothing like the life I've led so far." Her grip of the bust loosened and it went flying, landing on top of the large, bright pink cake and slowly slipped down the first tier.'_

"That was you?!" Elsa gasped. Anna blushed.

'"_For the first time in forever," Anna continued as she pushed the doors to the gallery open and headed to one of the paintings. She jumped onto the sofa underneath it. "There'll be magic." She mimicked the girl in the painting, bending low and curtseying. "There'll be fun." She mimicked the position of another painting, a blonde girl, by pretending to lay down next to the young man playing an accordion in the painting. Running hand over his painted one. "For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone." She sang as she got in front of another painting, pretending to shocked and assuming the position of yet another painting, this one a woman whose hand was going to be kissed. She mimicked her hand perfectly. She jumped onto the sofa, high into the air as she momentarily copied the position of a woman who appeared to be a flamingo dancer. "And I know it is totally crazy to dream I'd find romance." She jumped back on the sofa, assuming the position of a girl with long golden hair who was being pushed on a swing. She landed and headed over to another painting. "But for the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance." She finished as she leant against the wooden frame._

_Elsa looked out of the window, her expression grave. She breathed in deeply. "Don't let them in. Don't let them see." She sang turning away from the window, heading towards a large portrait of the king. "Be the good girl you always have to be." She took of her gloves as she stared at the painting before picking up a small box and large candle holder. "Conceal, don't feel." She turned around, mimicking the painting. "Put on a show." She stared at her hands that were covering the objects in ice. "Make one wrong move and everyone will know." She continued to sing, as her expression turned terrified and she dumped them back onto the table. She grabbed her gloves and slid them back on. "But it's only for today."_

_Anna stuck her head out of a door, a bright beam on her face. "It's only for today."_

"_It's agony to wait." They sang at the same time._

_Elsa opened her doors and stepped out. "Tell the guards to open up the gates."_

"_The gates." Anna echoed, rushing towards the huge wooden gates in excitement. She ran out into the street, her eyes taking everyone and everything in. "For the first time in forever,"'_

"Oh, so you did see me." Rapunzel told Anna, pointing herself out of the glowing image.

'"_Don't let them in. Don't let them see." Elsa sang as she walked down a servant-lined hallway._

"_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of." She ducked beneath two people carrying a large cake, still staring at all the people._

"_Be the good girl you always have to be." Elsa continued as she opened the balcony doors and stepped out._

"_A chance to change my lonely world." Anna jumped up onto a pole and surveyed the crowd with bright eyes._

"_Conceal..." Elsa sang quietly to herself as she looked at the people gathering in the courtyard._

"_A chance to find true love." Anna swung herself around the pole._

"_Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know." Elsa ordered herself._

"_I know it all ends tomorrow." Anna continued, walking across the bridge wall and taking the hand of a large man who was pointing out something to his young daughter. "So it has to be today." She sang as she twirled around, looking out at the plaza with a huge grin and wide eyes. She run through the plaza, twirling around poles. "Cuz for the first time in forever, for the first time in forever." Anna spotted the ocean and ran down some nearby steps. She twirled around again. "Nothing's in my way." She sang, running down the path before a horse knocked her off her feet and into a bucket. She stumbled into a small, nearby boat that almost fell off the pier. The horse stomped on it, preventing it from falling._

"_Hey." Anna groaned, moving the piece of seaweed that fallen on her head._

"_I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" The young man on top of the horse asked. He had auburn hair with long side-burns, green eyes and pale skin tone with a light dusting of freckles across his nose._

"_Hey." Anna repeated, more softly and obviously embarrassed.'_

"Anna's got a crush." Rapunzel giggled.

"No, I – I don't." Anna looked away from the brunette, which only caused her to laugh harder.

'"_Yeah, no, no," Anna rambled, "I'm okay."_

"_Are you sure?" He asked, his face concerned._

"_Yeah, yeah I'm-" Anna continued to ramble as she checked herself for bruises. The young man got off the horse and into the boat and offered her his hand. "I'm great. Sorry." She blushed._

"_Thank goodness." He said, bending closer. Anna took his hand, still staring at him with adoring eyes.'_

"He looks plastic." The young blonde man between Anna and Eugene commented.

"Oh, shut up." Anna told him.

"You like him because he's pretty?" He countered.

"No-no. That's not it." She replied, moodily crossing her arms and, for lack of a better word, sulked.

'"_Oh, err, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." He introduced himself as he helped Anna up and bowed his head.'_

"Hans." The blonde man scoffed. "What a stupid name."

'"_Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna said, curtseying slightly._

"_Princess?" Hans echoed with a shocked look. "My lady." He said, dropping to knees. His horse bowed, causing his hoof to move and the boat began to fall._

"_Whoa, whoa." Hans said as he fell to the other side and caught Anna as she began to fall._

"_Yhew." Anna exhaled. "Hi..."_

_The horse looked up and stomped the boat back onto the pier causing them to fall. Anna landed on top of him._

"_Oh boy." Hans commented in an embarrassed voice._

"_This is awkward." Anna blushed. "I mean, you're not awkward. But we're just, I, I'm awkward, you're gorgeous." She rambled but catching herself as she stood up and helped Hans up. "Wait, what?"_

"_I'd like apologise for injuring the princess of Arendelle with my horse." Hans told her as he brushed off his jacket. "And for every moment after."_

"_No. No, no. It's fine." Anna explained. "I'm not that princess. I mean, if you hit my sister Elsa, it would be yeesh." She continued as she stepped off the boat onto the pier.'_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elsa after her sister.

"Nothing." She answered timidly. Elsa gave her look. "Okay, okay. You can be a bit... grouchy... And moody."

'"_Cuz you know." She said as she turned around to face the horse. "Hello." She greeted it as she scratched under its head. "But lucky you, it's just me." She said, walking around the horse and looking embarrassed._

"_Just you?" Hans questioned. Anna stood staring at him with a slight grin on her face until she heard the bells tolling in the distance._

"_The bells... The coronation." She said to herself before backing up into a railing and walking around it. "I have to go. I better go." She rambling heading up a stone ramp before turning back for a quick "bye" before running off._

_Hans waved after her and his horse moved its leg off the boat which promptly fell into the water with a large splash. When Hans broke the surface, he watched Anna leave with what could be described as love-sick grin on his face.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I've had two reviews telling me to update faster. Here are my reasons why I can only update so fast:**

**College and university applications. I'm beginning my revision for my exams, and considering I'm taking an entire A-Level in a year (people are generally given two years to complete them), revision is very important. I've been applying to universities and creating a portfolio to send them.**

**Coursework. I have two pieces of coursework left; one I'm almost finished – I'm just finishing my evaluation of it and my second piece is to write some scenes for a screenplay. However, I have already written the screen-play so that one will be easier but we aren't doing that in class yet – we're doing another topic for the exam. I get to study Natural Born Killers and Four Lions... Yay?**

**Editing. I currently have one screenplay that's currently in it's third draft and I'm working on some more edits for it. I also have a manuscript that I'm editing (my alpha reader probably wants to kill me) but I have to finishing editing what she told me to edit, then edit the last couple of chapters before I send it to her. After I've edited that, I'm going to read through it and do my last round of edits before I give it to a couple of friends and making any edits that they suggestion. Then I'm going on to beta readers and doing those edits and polishing up before I give it one last read (and/or my friends do) to completely polish it up. Then I'll begin emailing agents. So that's a long road! As well as finish my first drafts of three other screenplays and planning a completely different manuscript.**

**I live in England! Frozen does not come out on blu-ray or DVD until 31****st**** March so I'm looking around for online ones – however, they tend to be camera recorded and very jumpy slow. But I have found a DVD rip that I downloaded so I won't waste the internet (we have a limited amount of internet due to extortionate companies and this thing in my city where one company has a monopoly because of these 'gates' so nobody can go with any other company and my little sister loves constantly watching vlogs of 21 year old girls saying how they apply make-up, what they have their bags and how they get ready for things – that's where most of it tends to go).**

**Other fanfictions. I also write other fanfictions so I'm also drafting chapter plans, other fanfiction ideas or working on a chapter of another one.**

**So I hope you guys understand about how long it takes. Also I've just read Cress by Marissa Meyer and OMG! A whole year to wait for the sequel! T_T**

**The end of this chapter means that I'm exactly 27:40 minutes into the film – just over a third and I think I got most of the songs out of the way now (I think I just have Let it go, Olaf's song and reprise of for the first time in forever) but correct me if I'm wrong. I'm struggling for reactions to some of the parts, if anyone has any ideas please leave it in a review or PM me. Thanks. I will be doing a watching Carrie (2013), Tangled and some other ones as well if anyone is interested in them. I will start writing the Carrie one as soon as I upload this before planning my one-shot and the last chapter of my two shot.**

**Also currently addicted to Final Fantasy 13-2 so that keeps distracting me... Although I don't have Final Fantasy 13 or Lightning Returns. Might try and get one of them for my birthday - depends.**

Elsa looked at her sister, grinning. "You got a crush?"

"What- No... No, I-I don't." Anna flustered, making Rapunzel giggle.

'_The choir sang as Elsa and Anna stood at the front of the church as the royals and nobles watched. The priest raised the tiara as Anna turned around, seeing Hans wave at her. She waved back as Elsa bowed her head. The elderly priest placed the tiara on her head, a hesitant look passed across her face as the priest offered her the golden spectre and ball on a plush pillow. She peeked up at him, the priest stared back as she reached for them with blue-gloved hands._

"_Your majesty." He said. "The gloves."_

_Fear passed through her eyes quickly as she pulled her gloves off and placed them on the pillow. She hesitated as she breathed in deeply. Her shaking hands picked up the orb and spectre and she turned around to face the audience, as the priest recited something in some other language. The crowd stood, all eyes on Elsa. Frost crept onto the objects as she struggled to keep her calm facade up._

"_Queen Elsa of Arendelle." The priest finally announced and she quickly turned around, dropping the golden objects back onto the pillow in a hurry and shoving her gloves back on as the crowd echoed his words. She interlaced her fingers and observed them._

_In the ballroom, the band was playing and all of the guests were dancing before the trumpets began to play. Kai stood at the throne as the room fell silent._

"_Queen Elsa of Arendelle." He introduced as she walked to the throne, the audience bowed. "Princess Anna of Arendelle."_

_Anna ran to the thrones, looking out for Hans, and waved. One young woman waved back as Anna continued to scan the crowds. Kai led her to the thrones._

"_Up here?" She asked. "Are you sure? Because I don't think I'm – oh, okay."_

_Kai didn't answer but rather guided her up there, placing her next to her sister. She took a step away and watched Elsa, mimicking her pose. The crowd rose and clapped. Anna looked self-conscious, her eyes continuously wandering over to look at her sister. She tucked a strand behind her ear and looked away."_

"I'm glad I don't get invited to these parties." The blonde man muttered. "They look so boring."

"Shh." Anna hissed at him, jabbing him in the side with her elbow.

" "_Hi." Elsa greeted her sister. Anna turned to look at her sister, disbelief written all over her face._

"_Hi me? Oh, erm hi." She added at Elsa's nod."You look beautiful."_

_Anna's face changed to disbelief._

"_Thank you. You look beautiful-ler, I mean fuller, you don't look fuller but more beautiful." Anna rambled."_

"So now everything else is the actual prophecy." Elsa mumbled to Anna, who was blushing bright red from embarrassment as all of the royals and nobles in the room had their own little laugh at Anna's rambling.

" "_Thank you." Elsa said to her, a pleasant yet awkward expression on her face. They faced the crowd, watching their movements. "So this is what a party looks like."_

"_It's warmer than I thought." Anna commented in a bright voice, inching closer to her sister._

"_And what it is that amazing smell?" Elsa asked with wide eyes. The two sisters breathed in deeply._

"_Chocolate." They sighed in unison before dissolving into giggles and falling silent once more. Anna leaned towards her sister, her expression excited, and opened her mouth when Kai spoke._

"_Your majesty, the Duke of Weasel-Town." He introduced the scrawny, old man from earlier._

"_Wesselton." He corrected grumpily. "It's Wesselton. The Duke of Wesselton." He added with an apologetic look on his face as he looked at the sisters. "Your majesty." He greeted Elsa, stepping forward. "As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen."_

_He proceeded to do a demonstration, a series of jumping and crazy flailing before he bowed, offering her his hand, and his wig almost completely fell off of his head. Anna gasped."_

In the middle of the crowd, the Duke was sinking low in his seat and blushing a deep red. Beside the two sisters, Eugene laughed.

"Services him right for what he said earlier." He commented at Rapunzel's look.

"_The two sisters covered their mouths and giggled quietly before they regained their composure and Elsa coughed. The Duke stood up straight, his wig falling back into place._

"_Thank you." Elsa told him. "Only I don't dance."_

"_Oh." The Duke said._

"_But my sister does." Elsa added, motioning towards her. Anna waved the comment off, giggling before she registered what her sister had said._

"_What?" She asked, right before the Duke hooked up arm around hers._

"_Lucky you." He said and whisked her, almost violently, onto the dance floor. "If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you."_

"_Sorry." Elsa murmured to herself, lightly waving after her."_

"You-" Anna angrily began, turning to her sister and was unable to finish her sentence as Rapunzel and Elsa dissolved into a fit of giggles. The blonde man had no reaction, obviously either uncomfortable or silently hating the entire situation. Eugene was laughing as well. Anna crossed her arms and was determined to ignore them.

" "_Like an agile peacock." The Duke told Anna as he danced around her, acting just like a bird with bent arms resting on his hips instead of wings before kicking out and jumping into the air – his wig copying his leap. He landed on Anna's foot ("Ow, ow") and twirled around her. He made an exaggerated pecking moment, mimicked by his wig. "Speaking of, so nice to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason, hmm?" He asked, leaning towards her so he was uncomfortably close to her._

"_No." Anna answered, leaning away._

"_Alright." He said, grabbing her hand. "Hand on." He told her as he leaned her backwards. Her back clicked as she was bent so far back, she got a perfect, albeit up-side down view of Elsa, who was giggling. Anna narrowed her eyes crossly. "They don't call me the little dipper for nothing."_

_The duke pulled her up and twirled her around before he jumped into the air again in a strange position with a hand above his head like the bird and one leg bent in the air with his other hand on his hip. "Like a chicken with the face of monkey."_

_He continued to jump around her wildly. Elsa was greeting two nobles who bowed and departed when Anna rejoined her, breathing heavily._

"_Wow, he was spritely." Elsa laughed._

"_Especially for a man in heels." Anna groaned, rubbing her foot._

"_Are you okay?" Elsa asked with a large smile on her face._

"_Yeah." Anna answered. "I-I've never been better. This is so nice." She continued, rubbing her hands together in nervous-ness. "I wish it could be like this all the time."_

"_Me, too." Elsa said before her smile fell. "But it can't." She added, looking away from her sister's bright face._

"_Why not?" Anna asked, going to grab Elsa who moved away; waving her off._

"_It just can't."_

"_Excuse me for a minute." Anna said, walking away with a sad and lonely expression. Elsa turned and watched her sister walk through the joyous crowd, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she sniffled."_

"I-I'm sorry." Elsa said.

"I know why now." Anna told her. "I-I get it. I'm not one hundred percent okay with it but I get it and I understand why."

"How about we talk about it once this has finished? It might have some interesting points about it, maybe it's something to do with the gates."

Anna smiled her sister. "Really? I mean, of course, I-I'd like that."

" _A man bent over and she was knocked off balance, her heel standing on the bottom of her dress caused to her fall until a white-gloved hand caught one of her flailing hands. Anna looked at her saviour with wide eyes. Hans._

"_Glad I caught you." He said, a flute of champagne in his other hand._

"_Hans." Anna greeted him, almost blushing and looking embarrassed. He placed his flute on a silver tray of a servant walking by before he pulled her up before gracefully danced with her, leading her about the dance floor._

_Later, Anna and Hans were stood in secluded part of the ball-room. Anna was talking, saying something about a parlour but that wasn't quite audible over the waltz music. She stretched her arms out, smacking Hans in the nose. He groaned in pain."_

"Very graceful." Eugene complimented.

"Shut up." Anna groaned, wanting the floor to swallow her up. "I doubt you're very graceful either."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Eugene countered. "I spent a lot of time doing things that needed to be graceful."

"Since when did being a thief need to be graceful?" Rapunzel piped up.

"It's a very delicate and graceful art." He replied with a smile.

"_Anna gasped, her hands over her mouth when she felt her hand come into contact with his nose. She turned around and checked. His nose looked fine._

_The two of them walked through the palace gardens as Anna said something about how his "physique helps, I'm sure". He shoved her lightly and she shoved him back. He turned, about to shove her back when his eyes fell on the white streak in her hair._

"_What's this?" He asked._

"_I was born with it." She replied, embarrassed. "Although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll.""_

"Kissed by a troll?" Elsa giggled.

"I was ten." Anna protested, her face burning bright red.

" "_I like it." He told her._

_The two of them were sat on the balcony, talking and currently making eating motions._

"_Yeah. The whole thing." Anna was saying as they laughed. "You got it... Okay, wait, wait so you have how many brothers?"_

"_Twelve." He answered. "Three of them pretended I was invisible, literally, for two years."_

"_That's horrible."_

"_It's what brothers do." He informed her._

"_And sisters." Anna added, her grin fading away. "Elsa and I were really close when we were little but then one day, she just shut me out and I never knew why."_

_Hans placed his hand on top of Anna's. "I would never shut you out."_

_Anna looked at him with bright, hopeful eyes before she shook her head as though giving herself a reality check. "Okay, can I just say something crazy?"_

"_I love crazy." He replied._

"_All my life has been a series of doors in my face." She sang as she closed the balcony door. "And then suddenly, I bump into you."_

"_I was thinking the same thing." He told her before started to sing. "It was like I've been searching my whole life to find my own place." He sang as he motioned to the streets of Arendelle below."_

Eugene raised an eyebrow. Huh? Seemed a bit off. If he was confessing his feelings for her, why would he gesture to the kingdom... And not her? Anna didn't seem to realise, she seemed so caught up in the idea of love, the hopeless romantic idea of love and being swept off your feet.

" "_And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue." He continued, pinching her cheeks on that last line. Anna giggled._

"_But with you-" She sang._

"_But with you-" He echoed. "I found my place."_

"_I see your face."_

"_And it's nothing like I've ever known before." They sang together, running across the balcony and jumping across to the next one before heading to one of the towers, bursting the doors wide open. Anna ran around the tower balcony, Hans snuck up on her. He grabbed her by the waist from behind and twirled her around. "Love is an open door, love is an open door, love is an open door."_

_The two of them skidded down a freshly polished floor in their socks and hand in hand, Anna slipped and slid all over. "With you." Anna sang._

"_With you." Hans echoed._

"_With you." She repeated._

"_With you." He repeated once more._

"_Love is an open door." They harmonised, ducking behind a door and hiding as a guard poked his head around the entrance._

_Anna climbed up onto the roof, Hans right behind her as they watched a comet shoot past and stared up at the twinkling stars. "I mean it's crazy." He sang._

"_What?" Anna asked, a look of worry in her eyes._

"_We finish each other's-" He started but Anna cut him off._

"_Sandwiches." She stated._

"_That's what I was going to say." He said with a look of confusion on his face._

_They balanced along the stone fence of the bridge. "I've never met someone-" Anna sang_

"_Who thinks so much like me." They sang together again. "Jinx." They both stated, crossing each other's fingers. "Jinx again." They sang as they crossed the fingers on their other hands before they started to dance like robots in front the giant clock along with the two tiny animatronics."Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation."_

"_You." Hans sang as they danced on top of the lighthouse._

"_and I." Anna added._

"_Were."_

"_Just."_

"_Meant to be." They harmonised._

"_Say goodbye..." Anna sang._

"_Say goodbye..." Hans echoed._

"_To the pain of the past. We don't have to feel it anymore." They both sang as Hans walked through the stables, Anna opening the some of the half-doors and running as Hans tried to catch her. "Love is an open door. Love is an open door. Life can be so much more."_

_The two of them danced out from a waterfall, onto a small cliff-like area to face a bright, full moon._

"_With you." Anna sang to Hans._

"_With you." Hans agreed._

"_With you."_

"_With you."_

"_Love is an open door." They harmonised once more as they made a heart shape out of their hands around the bright moon._

"_Can I say something crazy?" Hans asked her as they lowered their hands before he got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"_

_Anna's eyes lit up. "Can I say something even crazier? Yes!""_

Eugene tapped Rapunzel on the shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a minute, privately?"

Concern shot through her formerly bright face. "Sure." She answered biting her bottom lip. They walked out of the room, feeling people's eyes burn their backs.

"What's wrong?" She answered as they got out of earshot.

"I'm worried about Anna... And her relationship with Hans." He confessed. "Don't you think it's a little odd that he's asked her to marry him after only knowing each other a few hours, possibly less? It took me years to get the courage to ask you, although some of that might have been your dad scaring me. And that he mentions something about his own place, pointing to Arendelle."

Rapunzel nodded. "It is. It didn't click until you mentioned the own place thing. You think he might be like Gothel? Trying to get close to Elsa to use her for her powers... But why? He wouldn't know about them... Although, he did mention having twelve older brothers."

"I think we should tell Elsa as soon as possible." She answered. "Especially if the prophecy doesn't cover it."

Eugene nodded as they headed back into the hall.

" _Anna led Hans through the crowd, weaving through them with a huge smile on her face as she apologised to the various nobles._

"_Oh, there she is." She told him as she spotted her sister talking to a French noble. "Elsa." She called._

_Elsa turned around and spotted her, casting a look at the Frenchman before Anna approached her._

"_Queen... Me, again." She said before she grabbed Hans' hand and dragged him forever. "May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."_

"_You majesty." He bowed._

"_We would like-" They both started at the same time before laughing._

"_Er, your blessing." Hans continued. They laughed again and looked at each other before they spoke in unison once more._

"_Our marriage."_

_Elsa's eyes went wide with shock, her mouth hung slightly open before it disappeared for a moment and turned to confusion. "Marriage?" She echoed._

"_Yes." Anna squealed._

"_I'm sorry, I'm confused." She told her sister._

"_Well we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony and of course we'll have soup, roast and ice cream and then – Oh!""_

"Ice cream?" Eugene asked Anna, who was a brilliant shade of red as she sunk into her seat.

"I like ice cream." She mumbled.

"_Anna turned to Hans. "Wait, would we live here?"_

"_Here?" Elsa asked with a surprised expression._

"_Absoultey." Hans agreed."_

'Curious-er and curious-er'. Eugene pondered.

" "_Anna." Elsa said, only to ignored by a rambling Anna._

"_We could invite all twelve of your brothers." She was saying as they took each other's hands._

"_What?" Elsa continued. "No, no, no. Wait."_

"_Of course we have the room." Anna rambled on._

"_Just wait, slow down." Elsa tried to tell her and Anna finally turned to her. "No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married."_

"_Wait, what?" Anna asked with a kicked-puppy expression as she let go Hans' hands and fully turned towards her sister._

"_May I talk to you please?" Elsa questioned her sister with an expression that was equally sad, anxious and concerned as her dark eyebrows creased. "Alone?" She added, taking a step closer to her; almost pleadingly. Anna took a step back, wrapping her hands around Hans arm._

"_No." She answered. "Whatever you have to say you can say to both of us."_

_Elsa's face became a calm mask. "Fine. You can't marry a man you just met.""_

"She's right." The blonde man, who everyone seemed to have forgotten, spoke up once more. "You don't know anything about him."

"What do you know about love?" She asked in angrily.

"More than you." He countered with a grin.

"Yeah, right." Anna said. "You're some kind of love expert."

"No, I'm not." He admitted. "But I have friends who are."

"Right." She muttered sarcastically.

" "_You can if it's true love." Anna countered as her eyebrows creased._

"_Anna, what do you know about true love?" She asked, almost cruelly and coldly._

"_More than you." Anna argued. "All you know is how to shut people out."_

_The hurt Elsa felt slipped through the mask, showing plain and clear on her face, her eyes seemingly burning with tears._

"_You asked for my blessing but my answer is no." Elsa responded calmly, almost desperately. "Now, excuse me." She said, starting to walk away._

"_Your majesty if I may ease your -" Hans started to say, reaching out a hand towards Elsa._

"_No." She cut him off. "You may not. A-and I think you should go. The party is over, close the gates." She added as she passed a guard._

"_What?" Anna gasped, running after her sister. "Elsa. No, no. Wait."_

_She caught up to her, grabbing her hand and ripping off one of the blue gloves. Elsa gasped._

"_Give me my glove." Elsa ordered, desperately trying to reach for it._

"_Elsa, please, please." She begged her sister. "I can't live like this anymore."_

_Tears began to gather in Elsa's eyes as she responded, the regret written all over her pale face. "Then leave."_

_Anna gasped but no sound came out as tears gathered in her eyes as well. The two of them stared at each other as Elsa crossed her arms, hiding the ungloved one away before she turned away towards the doors._

_Anna breathed out a sigh, watching her sister's retreating back. "What did I ever do to you?" She asked._

"_Enough, Anna." Elsa answered, casting her a half-glance back as she continued to walk away._

"_No! Why?!" She demanded, as fear and horror were apparent on Elsa's face. "Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?"_

_Elsa's ungloved hand curled into a fist as she squared her shoulders. "I said enough!" Elsa ordered, swinging her ungloved hand around. Bright blue swirled and sparked causing huge, impaling icicles to rise from the floor in a large semi-circle around her. They pointed threateningly at Anna and the guests, who all leapt back, gasping in horror._

_Fear and terror and hopelessness were clear on Elsa's face as she pressed herself against the wooden door._

_Hans stared at Elsa with an unreadable expression._

"_Sorcery." The Duke of Wesselton breathed as he stared at the pointed icicles and stepped backwards. "I knew there was something to debious going on here." He backed behind one of his overly large guards._

"_Elsa?" Anna whispered, fear and confusion written on her face and sadness was crystal clear in her eyes."_


End file.
